


Dave, Go Home. You're Drunk. (Javid)

by ThePipofDespair



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But He's Drunk Because I Want Him To Be, Davey Has Never Been Drunk Before, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jack Doesn't Know How to Deal With Drunk Daveys, Jack Tries to Be a Supportive Boyfriend but Fails, M/M, They're Adults So This Is Legal, Vodka, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePipofDespair/pseuds/ThePipofDespair
Summary: After Race intoxicates Davey with vodka (Davey not knowing it was vodka), Jack has to take care of him. But since Jack's never dealt with drunk Davey, he panics.





	Dave, Go Home. You're Drunk. (Javid)

Jack sits on his couch, relaxing. Then he hears a knock at the door.  
He opens the door to Davey, who looks a bit out of it.

"Babe, you don't have to knock," Jack tells him, chuckling.  
"You'se always welc-"

"Well, hiya, handsome," Davey chuckles, a flirty tone to his voice.  
"Since when were you so handsome?"

Jack looks at Davey, concerned.  
"Dave, are you okay? You're actin' a little weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Davey replies.  
"Why're you so worried?"

Jack closes the door while sighing, sitting Davey down on the couch.

Davey kisses Jack's forehead.  
"You're so handsome and cute and perfect, and I love you so so so so much."

"Uh... babe?" Jack asks.  
"Are you /sure/ you'se okay?"

"Couldn't be better," Davey says, smiling.  
"Seeing you has made my day amazing."

"Babe, what did you drink when you were at Race's house?" Jack asks Davey, hand on Davey's cheek.

"Oh, he just gave me a cup of water. Water's good for you. Make sure to drink a whole lot of the stuff."

"I highly doubt it was water he gave you," Jack says.  
"How was Race actin' before you came over here?"

"He said he drank a couple cups of vodka," Davey says.  
"He was laughing a lot, and he carried me over here."

Jack facepalms.  
"That dumbass gave my baby /vodka/? How dare he ruin you. Is he tryna turn you into an alcoholic?"

Davey chuckles.  
"Nothing's wrong, Jackie. I'm alive and happy."

Jack looks at Davey.  
"Do you realize how /dangerous/ vodka is? You could die if you drink too much of it!"

"How do you know?" Davey asks Jack.  
"Have you ever drank vodka, Jackie?"

"No. And I'm never gonna. Listen, babe, you may be havin' fun right now, but your hangover in the morning is gonna be hell."

Davey taps Jack's shoulder.  
"Jackie?"

Jack sighs.  
"What, Davey?" he answers.

"Kisses?"

Jack looks at Davey.  
"I can't trust you in this condition. But maybe a little one."

Davey presses his lips to Jack's, chuckling and smiling while kissing him more roughly than sober Davey normally would.  
Jack kisses him back hesitantly. 

Then Jack pulls away quickly, but Davey quickly pulls him into another one.

"Ngh, babe..." Jack mumbles.  
"I said a little kiss, not a whole bunch of little rough ones."

Davey pulls away from Jack while chuckling.  
"I love you so much, Jackie.

"Yeah, I know you do," Jack sighs.  
"Love you too, Dave."

Davey lays his head on Jack's chest.  
"Love you from here to Pluto. Can't top that."

Jack looks down at Davey.  
"Sure," Jack says, annoyed.

Jack sighs. This would take a lot of work...

"What's wrong, Jackie?" Davey asks, tilting his head.

"Nothin'," Jack lies.  
"Just thinkin'."

"About what?"

"It's none of your business," Jack says stubbornly.  
"Just because you'se drunk doesn't mean I'se gonna spill all of my thoughts to you. In fact, I'se pretty sure that by tomorrow mornin', you'se not even gonna remember what happened tonight."

"Why not?" Davey asks.  
"I always remember everything I do with you. Otherwise, I'd be being a bad boyfriend."

"You don't remember how bein' drunk works... do you?"  
"Jackie, I'm not drunk. That's nonsense."

"Go to bed," Jack tells Davey.  
"I'll sleep with you if you want me to, but you have to promise you'se gonna go right to sleep."

"Okay," Davey says, getting up and pulling Jack up with him.

The two walk to Jack's bedroom.  
Davey quickly removes his and Jack's shirts and crawls into Jack's bed. Jack quickly following.

Davey rubs Jack's chest, whispering, "Goodnight, Jackie. Love you.".

"Love you too, Dave," Jack replies softly.

Then Davey, clinging to Jack's torso, drifts off to sleep.  
Jack sighs in relief and lays there for a little while watching his drunken boyfriend sleep peacefully. 

~~~

Jack wakes up the next morning to Davey groaning.

"Uh, mornin', babe," Jack says quietly.  
"You okay there?"

Davey looks Jack in the eyes.  
"Where the hell did this headache come from? And why do I feel sick?"

Jack sighs, replying, "Vodka.".

"Vodka?" Davey repeats.  
"You mean... I was /drunk/ last night???"

Jack nods.  
"Yeah. You were at Race's house and he gave you a whole cup of vodka and got you drunk off your ass."

"I... what? I thought he gave me water!"

"Yeah, that's what drunk Davey said yesterday," Jack tells him.  
"I don't know how smarty-pants Davey didn't pick up on the fact he was drinking alcohol instead of water."

Davey groans.  
"My head hurts, Jack. Please let me go back to sleep."

Jack shrugs, and Davey drifts back to sleep again.


End file.
